Brave Men
by Vix1
Summary: Male bondage over Female fears :


Title: Brave Men

Author: Vix

Category: guy bonding

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimers: I own nothing

Spoilers: This takes place before Alex dies and before Tess turns all evil. This has everyone together so just go with the flow.

Alex looked up from his laptop to check the score on the TV screen.

"Oh, man! That's not fair! Come on, you had the Saints!" Kyle yelled as Michael made the final touch down, winning the game.

"Sore loser." Michael said shaking his head seriously before getting up to get more pizza.

"One more game?" Kyle asked turning around to face the room.

"That'd make it what? Five now? Big bad Valenti can't stand to lose." Michael said taking a sip of his soda as he sat down beside Kyle once more.

"You two are aware we're supposed to be studying, right?" Max asked from the couch where his textbook rest in his hands.

"You take that crap too seriously. You're like Liz she takes that grade stuff too seriously." Kyle said resetting the game.

"At least Alex is doing his work." Max said looking over at Alex who quickly halfway shut his laptop so Max couldn't see what he was doing.

"You are doing your work, right?" Max asked putting down his textbook.

"Well…" Alex trailed off lifting his laptop so that Max could see the screen.

"West Roswell's Hottie's." Max read off the top of the page.

Kyle instantly paused the game and made his way over to the couch, "Let me see." 

"Whose site is that?" Michael asked walking over to stand beside Alex.

"Pam Troy's." Kyle said reading the updates.

"And you know that how?" Max asked looking up from the screen.

"Click there." Kyle said ignoring Max.

Alex did as he was told and clicked on the link that read 'junior class.'

There was a picture of each boy in the 11th grade.

"OK, now check mine. She said she updated our class." Kyle said not looking up from the screen.

Alex, Max, and Michael just starred at him.

"What?" Kyle asked clicking on his own picture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle Valenti-

Age: 17

Height: 5'11

Weight: 160

Notables- 

Captain of basketball team

Football player

Wrestling champion

Great build

Total rating: ****

Messages (0)

*Note: * Yes, ladies I did deduct a star from him. Rumor has it that him and little Miss goody-goody (Liz Parker) have been a little too 'friendly' lately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OK." Kyle said, quickly back tracking to the picture page.

Alex clicked on his own page and read it out loud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alex Whitman-

Age: 16

Height: 6'1

Weight: Unknown

Notables: Dodge Ball whiz

Total Ratings: **

Messages (1)

*Note *: He's sweet, but he's a bit dorky."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex clicked on the message button and another box popped up.

"He's cute." Was all it read.

Alex closed the window and returned to the Junior page.

He found Max's picture and clicked on it.

Max started to read it aloud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Max Evans-

Age: 17

Height: 6'0

Weight: Unknown

Notables:

Great build

Great eyes

Great voice

Great smile

Total Rating: *****

Messages (372)

*Note * Yes girls I added a star because of the sole reason that he and little miss 'you know who' (Liz Parker) have finally called it quits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, that's a lot of messages." Kyle said staring at the screen in disbelief.

"Maybe her counter is wrong." Alex suggested clicking on the button.

Another box popped up. It was filled and had 12 other page links at the bottom, continuing the comments on Max.

"He's so sweet and quite. It makes me want to jump him." Max choked out.

"Really Great eyes." Michael said reading the next one.

"He has such a great frame." Alex said scrolling down a bit.

"Huh, who would have guessed?" Kyle said.

"I think that's enough for my ego right now." Max joked pressing the back button.

He started to seek out Michael's picture. Once he found it he clicked on it.

Michael started to read it out loud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Michael Guerrin-

Age: 17

Height: 6'2

Weight: unknown

Notables: 

Official Bad boy of West Roswell

Great build

Hot eyes

Hot voice

Hot temper

Total rating: ******

Messages (211)

*Note*: I took off one star because he is now back with Ditzy DeLuca. He was doing so well to…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So I take it she doesn't like Maria or Liz." Alex said sarcastically as he exited Michael's page.

"Nope. She hates them." Kyle said turning the laptop a little so he could have better access.

He back tracked back to the main page.

"So which page next? Hair-do's and Don'ts, Eraser Room Hall of Fame, Couples?" Kyle asked as he scrolled down to the links.

Alex took his mouse back and clicked on the Hair-do's and Don'ts. Once it was up he started reading the page.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Softest hair- Blonde: Frank Ludwig

Runners up-

Black: Max Evans

Brown: Paulie Richard

Red: Brad Smith

Blonde: Tommy Higgins

Most Unique hair- Brown: Michael Guerrin

Runners Up

Black: Harold Write

Brown: Chris Stork

Red: Jake Thomas

Blonde: Brendan Johnson

Most Colorful Hair- Green: Bobby Douglas

Runner up

Purple: Howard Kelly

Orange: Ricky Reeves

Pink: Roger William

One who has a category all their own

Kyle Valenti

The master of Chia! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chia?" Kyle asked confused as he stared at the screen.

"Blame my Ditzy DeLuca for that." Michael said seriously taking the controls and going to Eraser Room Hall of Fame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since the semester has started there have been only seventeen trips to the Eraser Room, which is a drastic decrease from last year's forty-eight trips.

Maggie Trenton and Paulie Richard have rumored to make only three trips so far, Brian Louis and Holly Wright have made six trips, and Richard Sims and Wendy Harris make the other eight trips.

One major surprise is that 'The ER Couple' hasn't been in there ONCE this semester.

Michael Guerrin and Maria DeLuca have been rumored to have made at least seventeen trips last year. 

Maggie Trenton and Liz Parker were tied for loudest *I hate to confess it*, but Parker won. According to eye-whiteness not even Maggie could beat Liz's cords.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She wasn't really that loud, was she?" Max asked from his seat.

Alex looked over at him seriously before saying, "I was in Computer Lit. and I heard her."

"But Computer Lit. is on the first floor…" Max trailed off as he figured out what exactly Alex was hinting at.

"OK, next category." Kyle said going back on the browser.

"We have had enough of her web site." Alex said moving to shut down his computer.

"Please just the last one." Kyle said moving his hand so Alex couldn't shut his laptop.

"Fine." Alex said raising the top back up and clicking on the last category.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maggie Trenton and Paulie Richard- Most popular couple.

Michael Guerin and Maria DeLuca- Strangest couple.

Richard Sims and Wendy Harris- Cutest Couple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aren't you included in everything?" Alex asked Michael as he shut down the laptop.

"Guess so." Michael said as he followed Kyle back to the TV where Kyle's playstation was set up.

"Are we ever going to study?" Max asked opening his textbook back up.

"The only thing worth studying is chicks Evans." Kyle said finally turning off the playstation.

"Please. Studying them doesn't help us understand them." Alex said quietly.

"One thing I'd like to understand is what's with all their girl things laying every where?" Kyle said turning to face all the guys.

"I don't know about you guys but Maria and Liz don't even live at my house and their stuff is every where. Maria's perfume is sitting next to my cologne. One time I was in a hurry for school and when I got there Liz and Maria were giving me strange looks. Turns out that curve for men and curve for women smell **very **different!" Alex said placing his laptop on the floor.

"Oh tough break dude. But Tess leaves her underwear every where! She yells at me for not hanging up my towels and for not putting the toilet seat down but she actually gets offended when I yell at her for leaving her chick things every where." Kyle said exasperated.

"I don't know about leaving bras everywhere but Maria leaves the weirdest smelling shampoo and hair gel here." Michael joining in on the conversation.

"Isabel never does that. She just always eats all the chocolate. Like once a month I'll want chocolate and I'll walk into the kitchen and she's there in her sweat pants and her hair barely up with every kind of chocolate surrounding her. She has cookies, chocolate cookie dough, ice cream, M&M's, snickers, and even 100 Grand's." Max openly complained.

"Yes Evans, the wonders of PMS." Valenti said in a Buddha like manner.

"She gets the weirdest cravings too. She eats everything plain- no Tabasco." Max said in a conspiracy like tone.

"And the mood swings. I mean Maria is usually a lot to handle right?" Michael asked as all boys agreed, "But when that time comes around she's worse. She can walk into the Eraser Room and she'll start making out with you but you do one wrong thing and poof! There go your eraser room privileges for a week. Once she bought a coke at the 7-11 and the guy made some crack about her choice of clothing. She was wearing her nightclothes. So she shook up the bottle as much as she could, walked over to the cashier, took a pen, and started to stab the plastic bottle. The guy was soaked and Maria was…. Happy which was so creepy." Michael said and the boys' eyes widened.

"Isabel couldn't get the top off of a heresy's syrup bottle so she literally bit it off." Max said fully understanding.

"Liz is worse." Alex said shaking his head.

"No way." Michael said in disbelief.

"You ever seen Liz when she's PMSing and pissed off?" Alex asked.

"This one guy was hitting on her freshman summer at a party and she told him to leave her alone. The guy didn't and he kept on trying to get her to go up stairs with him. So finally she said yes." Alex said all the other guys entranced.

"Then what happened?" Max asked not being able to stand the suspense.

"She never would tell me. All she said was she took care of him. Turns out the people who were throwing the party found his clothes all over the front lawn and they found him tied to flag pole out side their house. They said the doctors weren't sure if he could have kids." Alex finished an atmosphere of fear settling over them.

They nearly jumped out of their skin when the phone rang.

"What?" Michael asked as he picked up the phone, "Max." He said handing Max the phone.

"Hi Liz." Max said his voice unnaturally high.

"You want me to come over? When? OK, I'll be there soon." He finished swallowing hard.

Michael quietly placed the phone on the receiver as Max stood up and pulled his jacket on.

"Good luck." Kyle said as Max took a deep breath and walked out the door closing it behind him.

"Now that is a brave man." Michael said shaking his head.

The other two just silently agreed.

The End


End file.
